


Let Me Go

by AWanderingSoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek leaving, Established Relationship, M/M, Somewhat of a song fic, based off of Let Me Go, both derek and stiles being sad, mentions of underage dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, after losing Erica and Boyd decide it would be better if he just left. Stiles is not happy with Derek's decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I should be working on Is That Him or Love unexpected but I was watching the music video for Christian Kane’s song Let Me Go and I started thinking of a short song like sterek fic so here you go lol.

Derek picked Stiles up sadness filling the older man. He drove to a small secluded area and parked before getting out. He leaned against the hood of his camaro and slung an arm around the young man when he joined him. Stiles began to kiss across Derek’s chin and neck, loving the feel of the older man’s stubble. Stiles began yet again to talk about leaving running of with Derek making the other sigh. “Stiles….Stiles! You have it good here. You don’t want to mess with a guy like me, someone going no where.” 

“What about New York? We could go there,” he said desperately grasping his face. Derek jerked from Stiles’ hold before taking a few steps away from the car. “Your not listening Stiles! It’s never going to work out. Now let me go, you don’t need me, it’s time to stop holding on. I’m not good enough for you, I’m only going to break your heart.” Stiles refused to get back into the car choosing to walk home. Derek cursed as he started the engine, the tear stained face of the only person he could ever love burned into his memory. 

The next morning found Derek on the road, he had left very early to make sure Stiles wouldn’t come to the house trying to stop him. He couldn’t get his mind off of the younger man, he felt like he was seeing Stiles everywhere. At the gas station, sitting by the pool outside his hotel rooms at night. Even though he left Stiles still called trying to get Derek to answer. The older man waited until late one evening a month after leaving before calling Stiles back to leave a voice mail. “You could do so much better then me Stiles, I’m nothing but a drifter. You have one more year before college, a wonderful father and amazing friends. All I have is 93 dollars and my sister’s old camaro. So please just let me go you don’t need me. Stop holding on I‘m only going to break your heart sooner or later so let me go.” He hung up tears falling across his face, wishing he could hold Stiles just one more time. That night Derek had a dream about there first date, how beautiful Stiles looked in the lights he had strung around the clearing near his family’s burnt home. Dancing under the full moon to a slow song and laughing over shared stories.

Time began to blend together weeks became months and before Derek realized it almost a year had passed. He finally plugged in his phone to find only one missed call from Stiles. “Nice try Derek, but you could never hide your true feelings from me, even through a phone. I don’t think your as tough as you want to be, your just scared to love, I don’t think I take up that much space. Don’t let me go Derek, please come back and take me with you baby. I belong wherever you are, besides we both know your not as strong as you think you are. Don’t you know I’m so good for you and what your doing is only breaking your heart? I love you Derek.” Though all Derek wanted to do was drive back to Beacon Hills to get Stiles he knew it would only ruin the younger man’s life so instead he continued to drive. Hours later though his car began to smoke. He knew he should have had the engine looked at before leaving but he was just trying to give Stiles a clean break. Grabbing his duffel bag he slammed the trunk as a powder blue jeep pulled over and stopped. Stiles stepped out of the jeep and Derek’s heart beat increased. He dropped his bag and made quick work closing the distance between the two, drawing Stiles into a deep kiss. “I told you Derek, I belong wherever you are. I love you.” 

“I love you too Stiles. Lets go”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^_^


End file.
